Lincolns new friends
by Mr.Advent
Summary: Lincoln goes into a deep depression and meets some...interesting friends
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own the loud house or nickelodeon studies but if I did that would be awesome,also this is my first fanfic so it might not be the greatest.**_

" _This takes place after Lincoln used his sisters embarrassing videos for the contest but instead of them letting him off scot free they are still mad at him."_

Lincoln ran upstairs quickly as to not get his sister's attention because on the first day he got home from school after he published the two videosthey yelled at him.

 _Lynn yelled "if I see you again I will destroy you."_

 _Lori yelled "you get 30 seconds tell you are a human pretzel."_

 _Laun yelled "you broke the unspoken rule now I'll break you."_

 _Luna yelled "you better hope I don't grab my axe_ (which is like an electric guitar for you who don't know) _before you get in that room."_

 _Lana and Lola just started throwing stuff at him._

 _Lisa just walked away into her room._

 _Lucy said she doesn't have a brother and flipped him off._

 _Leni and Lily didn't understand so Leni just yelled "ya" and Lily laughed as Leni walked into a wall._

 _Then Lincoln ran quickly into his room and is what he does everyday now._

 **Now back to current Lincoln.**

Lincoln lays there at 9pm cutting himself waiting for his sisters to go to bed to eat so they don't hurt him, and he can't talk to Clyde or Ronnie Anne, because of his second video of himself made him lose all friends and he is constantly bullied so he has no one.

As Lincoln cuts he doesn't know that his sisters are thinking how to get back at him in the other room.

 _Lori_ _bangs her shoe on the table, "_ ok how the fuck are we going to get back at that little motherfucking cocksucker" Lori said.

"Well I could always make an accident all fire next to his room and he will get serious burns or jump out of his room and break a lot of his bones or die" Lisa says.

"Good next" Lori says.

 **And that's how their night went but little do they know the walls are thin and Lincoln heard everything….**

 _ **Hey like I said at the top this is my first fanfic so please leave some feedback.?**_


	2. Time to amend

**_Disclaimer I do not own the loud house or nickelodeon studies but if I did that would be awesome to have._**

 ** _Also thanks for all the feadback_**

Back to Lincoln where we left him off in his room after hearing his sisters.

"So they hate me that much"Lincoln thought to himself in distraught "hmm maybe I can try to make it up to them by doing all of there chores over tonight".

 **So Lincoln looked out of his room at 11:30pm and thought they were asleep so he snuck out and went downstairs and his stomach growled**.

"Man I'm so famished"Lincoln thought so he went into the fridge and made himself a sandwich then went on to doing everyone's chores but before he did he stumbled into Lucy.

"Uhh hi...Lucy"Lincoln said.

"What do you want"Lucy asked clearly to tired to be mad at him.

"Well I was about to do everyone's chores and be like a slave because I heard how much you guys hate me...Wait why are you even down here"Lincoln asked.

"Well I heard banging,a went ways you think doing all that will change any body's mind" lucy stated.

"But" Lincoln started.

"But nothing I don't hate you as much but still STILL really like that is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard like no one would even look at you tomorrow just try to do there chores anyways, if you want this to stop maybe you should summon a demon to bring you back in time". Lucy said sarcastically "now get out my face before I yell to get the others".

Lincoln ran upstairs quickly but thought about what Lucy said "hmm summon a demon that might work I just need one of Lucy's demon books and I can make it all better as if it never happened" Lincoln thought with glee .

The next morning

Lincoln woke up hearing the loud house being well the loud house and he knew he couldn't help in the morning so he pretended to be sick when his mom came in before she left "Uhh mom I think I'm sick can I stay home"Lincoln claimed "Oh hunny it's important for me to be at work today and your dad is already gone are you OK to be at home alone if not I could get someone to stay with you" Rita says " no mom I'll be fine by myself I love you" Lincoln says as if he is sick " ok love you to bye" Rita says in a hurry.

So later at noon

Lincoln went into Lynn and Lucy's to check Lucy's stuff for a book to summon a demon to turn back time "where would I find a book to summon a demon now I must stop myself from doing that horrible mistake".

Lincoln searched and searched but all he ended up finding was a number that said demon summoning cult on it "hmm well it might be worth a shot " Lincoln said so he quickly wrote down the number and went back to his room to because his sisters will be home soon but as he lied on his bed he thought about if he should call…

So I've been really busy with my schooling so don't expect regular posts but if you guys have any ideas on how I should continue this just let me know

 _ **So I've been really busy with my schooling so don't expect regular posts but if you guys have any ideas on how I should continue this just let me know**_


End file.
